


[IMAGE] Kisping

by AlwaysAmused



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of PeaceHeather's AMAZING OC, Kisping, who appears in her equally amazing fanfiction, "Skýli." A link to the fic inside and I highly suggest checking it out (or any of her works).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[IMAGE] Kisping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skýli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296850) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



_Kisping laughed airily. "Biologically male, but seidr is feminine and so am I. I have the parts to father a child but I'm honestly not sure they work. I'm not interested, in any case." With a trailing glance and a wink at Bruce, Kisping added, "I'm something in between, if your language has words for that. We do, but erg is generally considered an insult to all the_ manly _men of Asgard." --_ Chapter 5: Settling In.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite my best work and my scanner messed with the quality, but I hope you like it! Remember, if you haven't read any of PeaceHeather's work, I can recommend _all _of her fics. (I've read most of her works several times over by now. She's one of my favorite fanauthors!) This was drawn with a .25 tipped black ballpoint on regular ol' sketch paper, for anyone who's curious.__
> 
>  
> 
> __References:_[(x)](http://images2.fanpop.com/image/photos/9900000/Tilda-Swinton-tilda-swinton-9985502-1000-1001.jpg) [(x)](http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/874901/side-braid-profile.jpg)_


End file.
